Fukuoka Soren
The Assembly: Soren is introduced as a shinobi of the Fukuoka Family. Night Parade Apprentice.Burning Chains: Soren is revealed as an apprentice of the Night Parade. | birthday = | status = Active | residence = The Assembly: Soren appears in Isshin's office, located in Wano Country. | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #1034A6 | dftextcolor = #DA2C43 | dfname = コルコルの実 | dfename = Koru Koru no Mi | dfmeaning = Coal | dftype = }} Fukuoka Soren (フクオカ・ソレン, Fukuoka Soren) is a shinobi of the Fukuoka FamilyThe Assembly: Soren is introduced as a shinobi of the Fukuoka Family. and Kosaka Isshin's apprentice within the Black Widow Pirates.The Assembly: Soren refers to Isshin as "sensei." He is not given a title, but considerable trust is placed upon him by Isshin.The Assembly: Isshin asks Soren to protect his office in his stead. Later, Soren is also revealed to be an apprentice of the Black Widow Pirates' Night Parade.Burning Chains: Soren is revealed as an apprentice of the Night Parade. Appearance Personality Relationships Black Widow Pirates Kosaka Isshin Isshin is Soren's teacher.The Assembly: Soren refers to Isshin as "sensei." They appear to have an amicable bond with one another, with Soren cheerfully obeying his requests. Isshin also trusts Soren considerably, as he gave him the important task of protecting his office.The Assembly: Isshin asks Soren to protect his office in his stead. Abilities and Powers Little is known about Soren's strength as a Pirate. As Isshin's student, he is likely quite gifted in combat based on his teacher's capabilities.The Assembly: Soren refers to Isshin as "sensei." It is also implied that Isshin trusts him considerably, for he tasked him with protecting his office.The Assembly: Isshin asks Soren to protect his office in his stead. Soren is shown carrying a sword on his person, and is assumed to be skilled in its use.The Assembly: Soren is seen with a sword. Physical Prowess Soren has proven himself to have substantial physical ability. He is able to effortlessly perform maneuvers similar to , albeit with a gliding motion as opposed to a stepping motion.Burning Chains: Soren glides away from the training hall. He is quite flexible, managing to keep himself positioned in a small air vent without having his body bump into the ends and create unnecessary noise.Burning Chains: Soren hides in the air vent. Stealth Prowess As a Ninja and member of the Night Parade, his primary skill is to sneak through the shadows and move with the wind in order to avoid visual detection from others, sneaking up on ships with ease.Burning Chains: Soren sneaks up on two supply ships with ease. Moreover, he is capable of surviving in low-oxygen environments for extended periods of time without any sort of repercussion to his health, due to his training. Specifically, he keeps himself in supply crates and barrels.Burning Chains: Soren hides in supply crates and barrels. Haki Soren boasts notable skill in . He is capable of shifting the focus of his Haki from his eyes to his ears, enhancing his hearing ability as opposed to his sight. To this end, he was able to hear conversations all across a small town from a high vantage point and isolate specific conversations with little effort.Burning Chains: Soren uses his Kenbunshoku Haki. Devil Fruit Soren consumed the Koru Koru no Mi, a that enables him to transform, create and control coal. He is capable of transforming into a black, ash-like material which allows him to freely access areas normally closed off to him by flying through the small openings.Burning Chains: Soren uses his Devil Fruit. History Past Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes References Category:Males Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Ninja Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users